Lovefool
by Amelie Enjolras
Summary: "Marius, this might be foolish...but I think I might be in love with your sister."
1. Chapter 1

The picturesque little café was almost empty, save for the young revolutionaries that spent their afternoons dreaming about freedom and equality. Madame Houcheloup, the owner of the café, and her daughter, Musichetta, were already sweeping and stacking chairs when the bourgeoisie brunette appeared at the entrance.

Both Musichetta and Madame Houcheloup froze, looking at her with a glint of admiration in their eyes. Éponine, the brunette, was a beautiful lady. Her soft, pleasant features, her simplicity and her grace draw everyone's attention momentarily and, although she was used to all the attention, she would blush and look away.

"Bonne nuit mesdames, do you know Marius Pontmercy?" she asked respectfully, not daring to move from the entrance without being invited to do so.

They looked at each other for a moment, trying to find a face that belonged to that face in the vault of their memories. Suddenly, Musichetta smiled kindly, signaling Éponine to the second floor. But before anyone could say anything, Éponine's hazel eyes met the freckled face she had missed so much. Her heart was about to explode in her chest when she realized his green eyes were watery and his face, a sad frown. In his hand, he held the letter she had written to him two weeks ago.

Marius, who had reread that letter about a three dozen times in the past few days and had forgotten to answer it, was invaded by melancholy. Once again, the man he worked for hadn't paid him on time and he didn't have enough money to eat. After a day of having to work, study and debate with Les Amis de L'ABC, he was about to pass out. Knowing he wouldn't be able to pay back to his friends, he didn't even bother in borrowing money.

To Enjolras' dismay, he left the meeting in the middle of the debates, excusing himself by saying he didn't feel well. As he crossed the café, he spotted some ringlets of that auburn-brown hair he knew so well. Éponine had quietly taken a seat at a darkish corner, waiting to see if he recognized her. She smiled as he almost ran towards her, hugging her just to know whether it was real or an illusion caused by hunger.

"Sister! What are you doing here?" he asked while kissing her forehead and hugging her once again.

They hadn't seen each other for about a year, which was the amount of time that Marius had been living alone, without the help of his grandfather or the certainty of ever seeing them again. After realizing the lies his grandfather had told them, Éponine wanted to leave with her brother, but he managed to convince her not to jump to uncertainty. Having her in his arms once again, hugging her and knowing she was fine, he realized that leaving her was the right decision; he couldn't imagine the state in which Éponine would be if he had to support both of them.

"Oh God...Marius! I missed you so much!" she said, tears pooling in her eyes. Marius was thinner, which made him look fragile and helpless. She knew, from years of being his only friend and the constant correspondence they had been sharing, that he was too proud to accept any sort of help from anybody.

"Éponine, my dear sister, how did you find me?" he wouldn't let go, hugging her even tighter.

"Let's discuss this over dinner," she answered.

"Dinner..." he savored the word as though it was actual food. In an impulse, he even licked his lips softly, trying to remember the day before, when he last ate a decent dinner. He frowned once again as he realized this, feeling completely miserable.

"I can't invite you to dinner. I'm sorry sister; I'm not the great lawyer I promised you I would be...just yet. Right now, I survive by translating texts and that mounts to very little," he said.

"Brother, I came here to invite you to have dinner with me," she answered decidedly, seating down once again. Marius knew what she was trying to do, she had offered to help him in various letters but he had kindly refused. Now she came here, offering to him something he couldn't say no to. He sighed and sat down.

...

Having both a hot plate of soup in front of them, along with bread and some wine, Éponine started talking as Marius devoured everything in front of him. Eventually, he'd say a word or too, but it wasn't until he finished with both his plate and Éponine's (without even noticing it) that they had a proper conversation. Éponine smiled as she saw Marius' face gaining some color.

"So, how did you find me?" he asked her.

"I guess first I need to tell you something else," she said in a rather darkish tone of voice.

"Sister, please, I don't want to fight with you...don't try to convince me to go back to Gillenormand's," he said contemptuously.

"I'm not going to ask you that!" she exclaimed.

"Very well then...I'm listening to you."

"One day, I was out with our nana, Simone, down the streets. We saw two kids, about eleven years old, at the Luxembourg Park, they were all ragged and starved and tried to eat the food that's thrown to the birds. This broke my heart in so many ways Marius, that we approached to them to help them. We took them to Gillenormand's and kept them hidden for two months, until we decided what to do with them," she said.

Marius couldn't believe his sister had sneaked to little children to Gillenormand's house, especially with strict Aunt Gillenormand constantly spying on everyone's whereabouts and cousin Theodule's coming and going at his leisure, which was pretty much most of the time.

"We realized they weren't the only gamins in Paris, less the only orphans. That's why we rented a house in the slums of Saint Michel. We took Lauren and Marcus there and everyday we would visit them, bring them clothing and food. Soon, the house became very concurred. Kids of all ages come and go. Most of them stay at the house, others just go to eat and get some new clothing every once in a while. One of them brought me here to you."

He thought for a second and found himself quite troubled when he realized he didn't know personally any gamin, much less a child.

"Marius...Aunt Gillenormand is making grandfather all paranoiac. She tells him I lie to him, that I go out with Simone and come home late...I guess she's just missing a few more conversations behind the door to find out what we do. Grandfather's opting to stay at home most days or coming home very early, demanding me to accompany him. I don't have enough time for the kids anymore and that breaks my heart," she said.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with people. The meeting of Les Amis was over and everyone, most of them drunk, headed home. They all saw how their friend was talking to a lady. This made Enjolras really mad, since Marius excused himself by saying he was sick and now he was all smiles with that bourgeoisie, giving his back to Patria.

"Look, Marius has a girl tonight!" Grantaire exclaimed, everyone laughed.

"Who's the lovely lady over here?" Courfeyrac, as gallant as ever, asked as he approached to her.

"I dare to say you're Monsieur Courfeyrac," she said, recalling every detail of Marius' letters as she stood up, "am I right?"

"You are," he answered, "but I find myself in disadvantage, for I don't even know your name. Although, I must say, it's necessarily pretty, as it needs to match with yourself."

Marius felt a rush of blood traveling to his head at full speed, seeing his best friend flirt with his sitter wasn't a pleasant sight. He cleared his throat.

"Courfeyrac...and everyone, I introduce you to Éponine. She's my...sister," he said awkwardly, leaving everyone openmouthed.

"You...have a sister?" Courfeyrac asked.

"You have a family?" Grantaire snorted, making everyone laugh.

Enjolras saw the girl curiously, not knowing what to feel when she posed her beautiful eyes on him and then looked away, under the weight of his god-like features.

"Why don't you ask them for help?" Marius whispered in her ear.

"I don't even know them Marius..." she answered, also in a whisper.

"Gentlemen, one last thing before my sister leaves...she needs a favor from you," Marius said. Everyone nodded except Enjolras, who sighed; his friends just needed to see a skirt to lose their heads. He even tried to imagine the kind of favor this bourgeoisie was going to ask them...but couldn't find anything that could possibly link this group of rebellious men to her.

"I'm the owner of a house that helps orphan children, urchins in the slum of Saint Michel. The thing is that for personal reasons I cannot go each day to visit the kids as I did before, and I really need some help with that. Money is not the problem...I just need people," she said.

Everyone was quiet afterwards. Enjolras was severely impressed by the girl and yet he couldn't even recall her name to compliment her bravery. One thing was sure: he was seeing her with a different light. He had forgotten the self-imposed barrier between him and the bourgeoisies and saw how beautiful a kind heart can make a person.

"How can we help you?" Jehan finally asked.

"I'll give you the address of the house. I'll be there at four and I can show you what to do," she answered as Madame Houcheloup handed her a bad quality paper and a pen.

"Mademoiselle, excuse me...Musichetta and I heard the conversation and were wondering if we could also help you?" she asked in a low whisper. Éponine smiled and nodded.

"Everyone is welcomed to help," she answered as she copied the address.

She handed it to Marius, who promised to share it. Then, Les Amis started to leave, as it was late and they were all tired.

"I'm also leaving," she said when the only people left in the room where Enjolras, Marius, Madame Houcheloup, Musichetta and herself. Both men and women looked at her as though she was joking.

"You're can't be serious 'Ponine, you're not leaving alone!" Marius said as he saw her put on a coat.

"I've been walking through the slums on my own for months now Marius...this is a much more pleasant neighborhood and I guess I can arrive home safely," she simply answered and went to pay their dinner.

Marius looked at Enjolras with pleading eyes. "We cannot let her leave alone Enjolras, please," he said. Enjolras sighed in response.

"I'm sorry, Miss Éponine, but we cannot let you leave this place alone at this hour. It's dangerous even for us that live here," he said with a gesture serious that didn't invite to discussion.

"Marius, where do you live?" she asked him.

"Nearby," he simply answered, not wanting to give her the address.

"And you, Monsieur?"

"Here...in this very same café, on the rooms of the upper floor," he answered.

"See? What's the point in walking to the other side of the city?" she asked them.

"Tranquility is priceless," Enjolras answered.

"Tranquility is also achieved through physical rest," she answered but found that, as she was leaving, both men walked loyally behind her.

"Éponine, if grandfather has you so controlled, how did you manage to come here?" Marius asked her.

"Grandfather went to sleep early today and Aunt Gillenormand was entertained by Cousin Theodule, who came in today from the countryside," she answered just before turning her eyes.

"Rough family relations?" Enjolras asked, not wanting to listen to a conversation he couldn't be part of.

"Well...pretty much, that's why Marius left on the first place. I wanted to leave too...but Marius made me stay, I'm sure I would be a burden for him," she answered frankly.

Marius looked away and Enjolras was visibly surprised by Éponine's remark. He thought for a while. He hadn't dared to say this to anybody, but he had also escaped from a bourgeois family who wanted to control him, arrange a marriage for him, and make him study something that "worked" for them. Now he was the leader of a revolution against his own kind, studied something that worked for himself and was married to Patria. If he understood Éponine's remark correctly, Marius was much more like him than what he thought. Enjolras even felt bad for underestimating the poor man.

"Don't say that Éponine, you are not and wouldn't be a burden," Marius said after a while...but there was no response.

Once they arrived to the back gates of the Gillenormand household, Enjolras saw, both in awe and disgust, that it was not very unlike his own house. Éponine turned towards them and said goodbye, with a reverence to Enjolras and with a hug to Marius.

As he was heading home besides Enjolras, he felt the distinct weight of coins in his pocket. He smiled, remembering that his sister was the most skillful person he had ever known, mentally thanking her for not making him have to ask her for help.

Enjolras started talking to Marius about different things, finding that they indeed had a lot in common. That night, Marius, who was elated with the fact of a reunion with his sister, found a best friend.

* * *

**I promise shorter chapters :) Hope you like it..**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Les Amis, accompanied by Musichetta and Madame Houcheloup, marched towards the address Éponine had given to them. It was a deadly cold afternoon and the perspective of another storm drenched all of those gamins' thoughts in such a way that they didn't even feel with enough energy to beg. Looking at them in search of some form of shelter was a heartbreaking sight that not one of them was willing to forget.

"Marius, tell us more about your sister," Courfeyrac asked for the tenth time throughout their walk. It made both Marius and, for some uncanny reason, Enjolras, upset and uncomfortable.

"You're not going to flirt with her, much less treat her as your next prospect," Marius said contemptuously. Musichetta blushed and looked away, feeling alluded; it was clear to everyone (but her mother, of course) that she was Courfeyrac's actual prospect.

Enjolras growled at low, thinking about a girl so beautiful and at Éponine being relegated to Courfeyrac's bed and nothing else. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew it was up to no good. He devoted his entire "philosophical time" (which is what he called most of the time he should be sleeping) in thinking about her, repairing both her physical persona and the little internal information she had of her. In his mind, he traced her face, from her big red lips, to her dimples, her little nose, her curiously sunken hazel eyes and her royal forehead, about a hundred times, drawing her mentally. He also concluded, by a basic revision of her actions and manners, that she was also a very good human being willing to help. By the time he was about to fall asleep, and he had to repress himself for thinking so, he realized that the combination of passion and intelligence made her beautiful...and he found that quite attractive.

"I'm quite sure that he didn't mean that...the thing is that we've known you for a while and we didn't know that you had any family...much less a sister!" Jehan asked gently.

"Marius, you're a fool!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"Well, I should be honest with all of you. I left my house and refused any help my grandfather gave me. I left my sister behind because I didn't want her to suffer; I had nothing assured and definitely nothing to offer to her. We stopped talking the day I left home but a few months ago I managed to send her a letter and, since then, we've been sending letters to each other. I wrote about all of you...although I never said anything about the revolution. Anyhow, as you can see, she found her way of making her own change," he said proudly as he stopped in front of the house with the signaled address.

It was one of the most decent homes in the slums. It was two story high, with two wooden windows that looked just newly made and a façade, although dirty with old red paint and all sorts of pamphlets posted throughout the years, that appeared respectable. By it sides, two older buildings hanged to it as two old men, making it look more of powerful. Marius didn't even have to knock, for a big old man dressed completely in white opened the door. As he left, he pulled a blonde girl gently by the arm. This girl, the most beautiful Marius had ever seen, locked eyes with him, smiling candidly. Marius sighed, he had met the love of his life and she was gone before he could even say hello.

He stood there, motionless and dumbfounded, waiting as the blonde beauty crossed the street. He was so struck by the vision that he had to be pulled inside by Courfeyrac and Enjolras. They house was mildly fixed and had just the essential pieces of furniture, but it was just as welcoming as a palace. They were greeted by children of all ages, most of them in clothing to big for them, who ran frantically to through the hall, heading towards the last door they could see. When they arrived to the living room, they found a white haired woman sitting at the couch, fixing a shirt for a little boy who waited half naked in front of her. She smiled at them as she handed in the shirt.

"Simone!" Marius exclaimed as he hugged her. The woman, in return, hugged him back with the same excitement.

"Everyone, this is the woman who took care of me as I grew up. I present you all to my nana, Simone," he said as she smiled once again.

All of Les Amis introduced themselves to Simone. After telling them that Éponine was waiting for them on the last door of the hallway, Madame Houcheloup sat down with her and helped her with her sewing; there were many kids who had grown and needed their clothing fixed.

The rest of the group continued walking towards the signaled door, which leaded to a backyard in which most of the kids were sitting down. Éponine was in the middle of the group, talking to a bunch of kids as they were all drawing on top of pieces of wood.

"Children look! Our visitors are here!" she said in a very cheery voice.

Soon, all sets of eyes were directed towards the visitors, who found themselves in front of a group of kids that embodied their cause. One of the oldest kids, a blond boy that was too concentrated in the drawing of a red flag besides his name, recognized them immediately: it was the group he desperately wanted to be part of and, most importantly, his group of friends.

"Hey Courf!" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Do you know them?" a younger boy asked in surprise, his eyes wide open. Gavroche nodded, feeling important.

"Gavroche? You live here?!" Courfeyrac, who had grown to love that little urchin, answered.

"I come twice a week! 'Ponine gives me food and allows me to stay whenever I feel like it...also, I do all these cool things! Did you know I already know how to spell my name?" his voice was so hurried but calmed, as though he was having a normal conversation at Le Café Musain.

"I'm going to talk with our visitors for a few minutes. Gavroche's in charge," Éponine said as everyone went back into the house.

"This is a fine place," Bahorel said, making Éponine smile widely.

"Thanks for coming, it really means a lot to me," she simply answered as she guided them through the different rooms of the house. The place was actually very basic. Every room available was used as a bedroom and the backyard was used as both dining room and playground, unless it rained. Éponine also told them she was trying to teach them how to read and write and that most of them already knew how to spell their names, which made them all very happy.

"How many kids are there?" Musichetta asked as they stopped in one of the rooms on the second floor.

Éponine thought for a few minutes. "About 24 plus 5 that come and go whenever they want to," she answered, "There's also a baby...every week the mother comes and we give them a few quilts to protect him from the cold."

After a while of talking, they all scattered around to help in whatever they could. Bahorel, Lesgle and Feuilly went to check all around the house to fix any sort of damage. Joly and Combeferre called the kids by groups to check their healths and know the equipment and medicines they needed. Grantaire, Musichetta, Jehan and Courfeyrac went to talk with the kids in order to get used to them, since they would be coming very often to the house.

Marius and Enjolras stood in front of Éponine. The first one gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead as the first display of affection of that day. He also asked her, suddenly remembering the episode at the doorway, who where the girl and the man who were at the house.

"Did you see them? The girl's called Cosette...and the man introduced himself as Monsieur Valjean. He's an anthropologists and apparently goes around the slums giving money to the poor. He heard about this place as he was giving his charity today and came here with his daughter to offer their help. Isn't that good luck for us?" she said with a smile.

"So they'll be coming here often?" he asked.

"I don't know if they'll come often, but I'm sure they'll be coming once or twice every week." Her answer satisfied Marius so much that he went off to find something to do immediately, blinded by the possibility of seeing that blonde beauty soon. Enjolras, on the other side, stood in front of her, not knowing what to say, which disappointed him incredibly.

"What do you think about the place?" she asked him after a while, which took him off guard.

"Is...my opinion important to you?" he asked with uneasiness.

"Monsieur Enjolras, I'm not an idiot, yesterday I sensed that you didn't expect much of me when you first saw me and when I asked you this favor. You were probably thinking that I am just a bourgeoisie playing a game, am I right?"

"How...did you know?" he asked as his cheeks turned varios shades of red.

"Monsieur, that's the same thing I thought of you. A rich young boy who wishes to make some noise and still wouldn't know the meaning of a social work even if he had it in front of him. Then you agreed to come here and I realized that there's more to you than what I thought," she said frankly, he smirked in response.

"Funny, because I also thought you were a pretty rich girl with little capacity to think...and I couldn't quite find a logical favor that you could ask us. Then you told us about all of this and I realized that there's more to you than what I thought," he said, imitating her.

Éponine laughed. "You're just a prejudiced as everybody else," she said, "so...what's your social project all about? Marius never told me about the work of Les Amis de L'ABC...and by the way, that's a clever name."

"Jehan's work, he's good with those kinds of puns," Enjolras answered, "and well...we want to do a revolution to overthrow this pure excuse of a government. It's unfair and inefficient, we want a _république_ that establishes as a base equal rights for everyone."

"With you as the president?" she asked very seriously. This really got him by surprise, since he was waiting for her to make a joke about it.

"Aren't you against it or something?" he asked.

"Why would I be? It's the best idea I've heard in a very long time. Everyone having equal rights...being able to study, to have a roof to cover them from a storm, to eat, to work...it sounds beautiful," she answered with a sight.

"It will be," he promised solemnly.

"So, vive la révolution! Vive la république! Vive la France!" she chanted.

"Vive la révolution! Vive la barricade de la liberté!" he chanted with her.

Then, driven by an impulse, he kissed her softly on the cheek, very close to the lips. Éponine was blushing and so was Enjolras, who couldn't believe he had done that.

" 'Ponina! Madame O'Riley is here!" Simone's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Let's go...and meet the...uhh...the baby I told you about," she said before fleeing through the staircase.

Enjolras sighed in confusion and followed her.

* * *

**Thanks for all of your support! I'm really happy with this :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Mademoiselle Éponine, I don't mean to pry but...have you seen they way he looks at you?" Musichetta giggled as she folded some quilts and put them in a basket.

"They way who looks at me?" she asked as though she didn't know who was she talking about, "and, besides, we've talked about this before...call me Éponine, just Éponine."

"Sure...Éponine, I'm sorry," she said, blushing, "and I'm talking about Monsieur The Marble Man."

"Oh...you're talking about Enjolras," Éponine answered with a laugh, "he doesn't see me any different than he sees you."

"Yeah right, I wish Courfeyrac saw me as Monsieur Enjolras sees you," she said, frowning.

Almost a month passed since their first visit and they had all created a routine. Les Amis divided themselves into two groups, the ones that would go in the morning and the ones that would go in the afternoon. Some of them, when they didn't have class or weren't busy with their rallies, stayed there all day long. Éponine would meet them on the afternoons whenever she could sneak out of her house and would often find Marius, Combeferre, Musichetta, Courfeyrac, Joly, Jehan and Enjolras.

Since the day he had dared to kiss her on the cheek, they hadn't talked again. He was too ashamed to say anything to her and she was very confused about what she felt when he kissed her. Having only her brother for a friend and her insufferable cousin nearby, she never had the chance of having what they call a lover or anything at all. She had always been limited by her aunt, her grandfather and every gossipy women she would find at the social parties she had to attend. She was very lonely and didn't know how to feel about the fact that he had kissed her. The only thing she knew was that every night she replayed that memory in her mind and she was very happy about it.

Also, and this was something tacitly approved by everyone, Éponine became a _honorary_ member of Les Amis de L'ABC. She had never been in a meeting or a debate with them, yet they would all address her as an _amie. _As a direct consequence of this, she already knew a few things about them. She knew that Jehan was head over heels for Courfeyrac but was completely aware that his love was quite unrequited for the man in question was straight as an arrow and a womanizer unlike many. She also knew that Courfeyrac's actual woman, Musichetta, was loved by both Joly and Bossuet and still, she sticked to the man that promised a short lived romance. This little details were known by everyone but said by none, she simply figured them out by conversations and gestures.

In return, Les Amis also noticed many things about her. The way she secretly and unintentionally eyed Enjolras whenever her was near and how their fearless leader lost his composure when she was around. Rumors where going on about them in that secret language of theirs.

"Éponine," Marius said as he sat down next to her. He had a rough day since his boss, once again, hadn't paid him and wanted to have a little conversation with his sister, since she was always capable of making him smile brightly. Instantly, Musichetta stood up, not wanting to intervene in their conversation.

"It's okay if you stay 'Chetta, don't be so silly!" Éponine said.

"Don't worry, I'll check up on the children, they're all too quiet in the playground," Musichetta answered before leaving.

"Haven't you noticed that all of them leave us alone when we're talking?" she asked curiously.

"Well...they know we don't have a conventional family situation and wish that we have our brother-sister time, you know?" he said with a smile upon his face; his friends were the best. Éponine frowned and looked away.

"Marius...why don't you come back home with me? You don't have to agree on anything I grandpapa says...you can keep your lifestyle...we can give you a little room near Simone's. But please brother, I love you and I miss you very much. You're my true family Marius," she said, her eyes adopting a pleading gaze. Her brother sighed heavily in response, they had that conversation over a million times and he didn't want to repeat it again.

"Don't you ever dare to convince me again Éponine, for I go come back there!" he said, raising his voice and making all of Les Amis and most of the children run downstairs in fear. Simone also appeared from the kitchen door.

"But Marius..."

"ÉPONINE I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS!"

"THEN BRING ME WITH YOU!"

It was the first time Les Amis saw them fighting and they all noticed how both of their faces would turn redder as their voices got louder.

"I WON'T WOMAN! WHY CAN'T YOU BE CONTENT WITH WHAT YOU HAVE? DON'T BE SO SELFISH! ALL OF THESE CHILDREN DEPEND DIRECTLY ON YOU AND YOU JUST WHINE ABOUT LIVING IN A FANCY CASTLE...ÉPONINE YOU'VE BECOME IN A REAL BOURGEOISIE! I DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOU ANYMORE" he exclaimed without even thinking.

"Marius, check your language," Enjolras said as he saw how sadness filled Éponine's big brown eyes.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY LANGUAGE! THIS IS FAMILY BUSINESS DON'T YOU SEE? AND ÉPONINE...DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP. NEVER AGAIN," he said before leaving the house.

Éponine stood there, in front of Les Amis with both sadness and shame present in her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said to everyone before heading towards the kitchen with Simone, who hugged her.

"Continue gentlemen," Simone said as she disappeared with Éponine.

Everyone went upstairs silently. The children hadn't seen something like that in the house before and so it was explainable why the atmosphere turned sad and dull. Enjolras wanted to console the brunette but didn't let his instincts rule over him again. Instead, he waited, just as everybody else, to check what was going on.

Marius ran through the streets in desperation. He had never fought that way with his beloved sister and he even felt quite guilty because of how hurt she looked. Yet she needed to understand that he didn't want to go back to that life...he didn't wish to be part of his grandfather's life anymore, not after what he did to them.

Unconsciously, he arrived to the Luxembourg Gardens, where he sat down on a nearby bench and watched the people pass by. That was, of course, until his day was completely illuminated by the beautiful sight he had been expecting for over a month. The blonde girl, dressed completely in black walked along with her father, the man in white, through a path nearby. The girl was concentrated in observing all sorts of flowers, touching them, smelling them, smiling when she concluded something. Marius simply stared at her with a smile plastered across his face. The girl, after a few minutes, noticed him and recognized him immediately as the man she had seen at the entrance of that house for urchins, the man he hadn't stopped thinking about.

Cosette stared at him too, feeling the blushing coming to her cheeks when he also realized they had recognized each other. She even dared to wave and he also said hi, casting her a charming smile until his father, absentmindedly, took her by the arm and took a different path; it was getting late and they needed to go back home.

Marius followed at a safe distance, observing in detail every street and alleyway until they reached Rue Plummet, that little and nice street for rich people. Every house was different and the blonde girl's house was a little cottage with the biggest and most beautiful garden that the street had. Marius wondered why did she go to the Luxembourg Gardens when she had such a beautiful garden in front of her.

Hidden behind a wall, he saw her one last time before the doors were closed and they both disappeared behind it. He smiled one last time, taking a mental note of the address to go back the next day.

Back at the house in the Slums, the kids were already fast asleep. Éponine, although sad because of her brother's reaction, had gotten better as soon as the kids sat to have supper for they would all smile, chant and tell stories. Most of Les Amis, including Musichetta, were gone and the only people left were Enjolras, Combeferre, Éponine and Simone.

"I'm leaving now," Combeferre said to Enjolras, who was fixing a door, "do you want to come with me?"

"No, I'm staying here," Enjolras answered.

"Oh, will you finally dare to talk to Éponine?" Combeferre asked.

"Combeferre, it's not like I don't dare to talk to her...it's just that..." he tried to explain.

"It's just that you don't dare to talk to her," his friend answered for him, making him sigh, "the girl's quite a good person, Enjolras, try talking to her! Besides...women don't bite!"

"You're so funny Combeferre," he answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright...whatever you say man. We've seen the way you look at her...and I, as a friend, just don't want you to lose the opportunity to meet an amazing human being -and I'm saying meet...not even implying any sort relationship-" Combeferre said as he patted Enjolras' back. He then left to say goodnight to Éponine and Simone before leaving.

Later, Éponine walked upstairs to give something to eat to Enjolras. She had thought that maybe he was hungry after working all day long, besides he hard it extra hard since he was the leader of the revolution and still had to hand in every schoolwork they sent. She brought a pastry and put it on a table. Enjolras, who was too proud to admit it, was really hungry, and left the door unattended to go and take a bite of it.

"Do you want some?" he asked before trying it.

"Don't worry...I already ate mine," she said as she stood in front of him, waiting for a conversation starter or something that made her stay. Éponine really wanted to talk to Enjolras, especially about him kissing her on the cheek, yet she didn't find the courage to start the conversation herself.

"Wow, Éponine, this is absolutely delicious," he said, taking another bite.

"Simone and I did them...the kids love pastries," she answered.

"I now know why," he said, devouring the entire thing.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"A little...it's been a really though day for everyone. The revolution's near and we are all trying our best to bring as much people as possible."

"Yes, Gavroche just speaks about it whenever he comes...are you letting him participate in it?"

"Only if he wants to," Enjolras said lowly as not to cause much commotion in her.

"When will it occur?" she asked, trying to forget his last comment.

"I don't know...but we need something big...a sign to rally the people and call them to arms!" he said excitedly.

"I guess so," she said with a sigh, "many will day, I'm sure you're aware..."

"Some will fall and some will live...I'll just stand up and take my chance," he answered.

All of a sudden, a violent wind pushed the door he was fixing, closing it violently and leaving both of them inside of the room. Soon, after knocking, trying to push and kick it, they realized it was completely stuck.

"MADAME SIMONE!" Enjolras shouted once.

"SHH...you'll wake up the children!" she scolded.

"And...what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she said, "weren't you supposed to fix it?"

"I'm a revolutionary and a law student not a carpenter!"

She sighed as she sat down on the floor, her dress pooling around her legs. Enjolras imitated her, taking a seat in front of her.

"Why aren't you scared? I mean, you'll arrive quite late at your grandfather's house," he reminded her.

"He left on a business trip today and won't be coming back until next week," she said with a bright smile upon her face.

"And your aunt? Marius told me she has the soul of a tyrant," he said.

"Aunt Gillenormand can say whatever she wants to but there's no possible way she can prove that I wasn't at home all day long...don't you think?"

"You would be an incredible lawyer," he answered.

All of a sudden, there was an unbearable silence in the room and both of them were thinking about that kiss. They couldn't take it any longer.

"Éponine..."

"Enjolras..."

"I'm sorry," he said, blushing.

"Why did you kiss me?" she said at the same time. Enjolras looked at her, trying to choose the correct words to say.

"Why don't you say something?!" she asked in distress.

"I'm just searching for...the correct words to say," he confessed.

"There's no such a thing as correct words to say!" she answered and then leaned forward, putting one of her hands gently over his heart.

"Did you feel something when you kissed me on the cheek? It might be nothing alright...I've seen girls at this high society parties sneaking out with some men to kiss...you know, really kiss...but having contact with you in such an innocent and yet compromising way...it was a lot for me. Enjolras, I've been really lonely...girls that I'm supposed to be friends with don't like me and boy are sort of scared of me or something. Then you come, kiss me one day and spend the rest of the month just coldly saying hello...it gets me confused."

Enjolras cupped her face in his hands and, shaking violently, was about to lean forward when they heard a voice outside.

"Darling 'Ponine, we must get going!" Simone said.

"Oh! Simone! We're trapped here!" Éponine said as she stood up and walked to the door. Enjolras sighed heavily; it was the second time they were interrupted in the middle of something important.

By pushing from the outside, Simone managed to open the door and was surprised when she found Enjolras also in the room.

"I thought you were also gone!" she exclaimed before taking Éponine downstairs by the arm.

To her dismay and Éponine's discomfort, Enjolras insisted in escorting them to the Gillenormand household. Enjolras and Simone talked all the way about equality and Éponine excused herself by saying she was too tired.

Once he was back in his quarters, Enjolras replayed the memories in his mind and thought how he wished to know what would've happened if they hadn't been interrupted. He desperately wanted to know what he felt about this girl and why he always had this crazy urge to kiss her and protect her. Secretly, he didn't want to accept the fact that he was falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm so sorry...look I'm in bimestral exams in school and I've been sort of busy! But I swear I'm trying my best to keep on track and I still have a lot of ideas for this fanfic. **

**I need to explain something...as I reread chapter 3 a few days ago****, I imagined it might look quite silly all the situation with the kiss on the cheek and stuff. I just thought, at the moment, that at the époque it was a big deal to kiss a girl on the cheek and that, for a girl as Éponine, it was something too important to leave it hanging in the air. **

**Also, in this chapter and the whole story, Aunt Gillenormand will be a major antagonist...the book doesn't depict her the way I'll do but I still hope you like it.**

* * *

"My girl...your grandfather's waiting for you!" Simone exclaimed with a worried expression as Éponine woke up.

She sighed; the fantasy of doing what she pleased couldn't last forever. "Tell him all go and see him as soon as possible," she answered as she sat down in front of her mirror and brushed her hair slowly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Simone frowning.

"Éponine, if I tell that to your grandfather, he'll personally cut my tongue and spank you for being such an imprudent child!"

Éponine simply laughed and stood up and put a robe on top of her camisole, walking barefoot and with her hair made into a simple braid. Simone walked behind her, trying to convince her that she should go and change into some 'decent' clothing before going to see her grandfather, telling her how it wasn't proper for a mademoiselle to be walking all over the place only wearing a camisole and a robe. Éponine was listening halfheartedly, decided to walk into her grandfather's bureau in her night clothing to make him very conscious that she wasn't in disposition of a long conversation.

"That girl's no good! You've been out for a week and during that time she hasn't been present...I don't know what she's been doing but when I discover it, I'll personally make sure that she pays for it!" Aunt Gillenormand exclaimed in fury just as Éponine opened the door.

"Can't you wear something decent to come and greet your grandfather?" she asked in exasperation as Éponine took a seat.

"Good morning, grandfather," she said, "and madame, I didn't want to make my grandfather wait for me so I came immediately."

"Won't you say good morning to your aunt?" he said unpleased.

"Don't worry, I don't need _her _to tell me so," Aunt Gillenormand said.

"Well...Éponine, where have you been?" he asked her.

"Here..." she answered with uneasiness, furrowing her brow.

"She's a liar!" Aunt Gillenormand roared.

"I don't know what she's talking about grandfather," Éponine said with the best innocent gesture she could act.

"Éponine, I hope you're not lying to me," he said severely.

"Grandpapa, I'm not! I swear!" she answered.

"The girl just comes here and sleeps. I don't know what she does all day long...but that woman, Simone, she helps her," Aunt Gillenormand said. Éponine was crying.

"Aunt Gillenormand is lying grandpapa. Why do you want me to be in trouble?" she asked the woman.

"I want my brother to know the truth. Brother, really, I've been living with you for a very long time...have I ever lied to you?"

Monsieur Gillenormand looked at both of them severely, deciding to take her sister's accusations into consideration. He sent his granddaughter away, with orders of not leaving her room until he told her she could. Éponine left the bureau but, instead of just going to her room, she closed the door and stayed there to listen.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked.

"Brother, I just think that she must get married. A husband will put her back on track," she proposed.

"Do you think so?" he asked.

"I do. Look, I didn't get married...but I had you with me and you've always been there for me. This girl has an equally frustrating brother and he left her alone. What can we expect of her?" the woman continued, "look, I just want the best for her and I know that a husband's what she needs."

"But who? The family of the gentleman I had carefully chosen for her simply cancelled the engagement...I can't just marry her with whoever appears first," he objected. Éponine could almost see Aunt Gillenormand acting as though she was thinking hard but she guessed the woman had thought about it many times before and probably had the 'perfect' candidate.

"What about Theodule?" she said after a few minutes of silence. Éponine was about to shout and hat to cover her mouth so she wasn't discovered.

"Theodule? I don't think..."

"Oh come on brother, he's the best for her. First of all, he's from the family, they're cousins, so they already know each other and it won't be hard for her to accustom to him. Second, think economically about the situation, our fortune will stay within the family and not in foreign hands. Besides, Theodule is actually a good boy."

"Theodule? Really?" he said.

"I don't mean we need to get them married tomorrow...you can think carefully about the situation."

"I will, dear sister, I will. Thanks for worrying so much for Éponine...and for Marius too. Here's his monthly salary, you can take it to him today," he said. Éponine was left openmouthed this time; when she had seen Marius for the first time again, she had seen how hard life was for him. He definitely didn't look as though he was receiving a monthly salary from grandfather or anything.

"I don't understand that boy...claiming to be so independent when he still lives off of your money and has this many luxuries. You should see him whenever I go around him, he snatches this envelope of my hands immediately."

"I don't know what happened to these children...I had so much hope for Marius and well, for Éponine too. I knew they would grow to become really good people...now look at them," he said lowly.

Éponine left before they could hear her. She was crying by now. Gillenormand had lied to them throughout their life. When their mother died of smallpox, he had kept them away from their father. They grew like orphans, being treated like the worst of scum by Aunt Gillenormand and picked on by their distant cousin Theodule, whose family was 'complete'. They didn't know their father had been closer to them than what they had expected until he died, when a man knocked their door to give them their inheritance.

Marius was furious and so was Éponine. The difference was that he had the courage to leave the house and live on his own. Éponine, on the other hand, didn't do so and now was subject of everything, including Aunt Gillenormand. Now, he suddenly didn't know 'what happened to these children' and Éponine wanted to shout everything at his face. She, of course, couldn't do so.

By the time she reached her room, he had gotten an idea. Éponine changed immediately and acted as though she hadn't heard anything, being a great conversationalist at breakfast time and managing to make her grandfather smile with a certain comment she unconsciously made about marriage. Later, as she had excused herself by saying she had a headache, she waited in her room to see Aunt Gillenormand leaving by foot. She followed a few minutes after at a very safe distance, seeing her among the people, watching how she crossed streets and walked through fancy alleys until she arrived to a house and knocked the door twice. Theodule opened it and smiled as he hugged his aunt.

Éponine was hidden behind a wall, watching how the woman entered as she brought out an envelope. She didn't know what happened behind the house but she was sure it had to do with the envelope. Éponine was furious; that woman was using her brother's name to give money to Theodule. That money could buy a plate of food to her brother or buy pieces of clothing for the children. Soon, both emerged from the house. Aunt Gillenormand went in the direction of a very well known jeweler and Theodule, to a clothing store. She decided to follow her aunt.

Éponine witnessed the way Aunt Gillenormand spent the money that her grandfather destined to Marius in jewelry and a new dress. Éponine ran home before she was seen by her aunt, who was already leaving the dressmaker with a big box in her hands.

She arrived sweaty and furious, where Simone took her by the arm into the nearest empty room.

"Where have you been? Your grandfather's like crazy searching for you! You knew it was too risky to leave the house! Where you with them?" she asked furiously.

"I've been behind Aunt Gillenormand," she answered, her teeth clenched.

"What? What were you thinking?!"

"That miserable woman spends everything on fancy clothing and jewelry for herself and on that stupid Theodule! She spends the money grandfather reserves for Marius every month...my brother's starving and she doesn't even bother!"

Simone covered her mouth in response. "Are you sure of what you say, my child?" she asked later.

"You too? I'm not a liar!"

"I'm not saying that my child!"

"Éponine! We're have you been?!" demanded her grandfather, entering to the kitchen. He almost never went to the help's part of the house, in which Éponine felt completely safe. But, there he was, furious and dominant, demanding her an immediate response.

"Grandpapa, I was in the garden...and I sort of fell asleep..." she said, blushing slightly.

"These women," he said lowly, "now come to my bureau, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Simone, Theodule's coming tonight so you must prepare something he likes, the last time he barely ate anything and complained all night," he said crossed.

Once seated in his bureau once again, Éponine was expecting her grandfather to bring up her aunt's proposal of her marrying Theodule, but she was surprised with the turn of the conversation.

"Theodule...I hate that boy," he said.

"Me too!" she exclaimed.

"If your aunt was here, she would tell you that your comment was very improper...and it was...a young lady doesn't hate anybody...but I won't pay attention to it for now. This might be really hard for you but you must know. I spoke to a man a few days ago and he came today as you were sleeping in the garden," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"The man," he continued before she even asked, "has seen Marius on various occasions. He's with a group of men that apparently want to overthrow the government and establish a _république." _

The word sounded like venom on his mouth. She hated the way he contemptuously talked about the ideals of her brother and friends, especially Enjolras. But, for now, what filled her with fear and indignation was the possibility that said man had seen her too...that would be the end of her and a disgrace for the children.

"I can't believe Marius...is into _that_," she said, trying to sound convincingly surprised.

"I said the same thing my child. But now I think you must be very strong...I tell you this because you're alone in the world, my child. You've got me and your aunt...but we won't be here forever and you must be married for when it happens. Think about that," he said and then, with a gesture, dismissed her.

"Do you have a...groom already?" she asked.

"Yes, I have" he answered, as though it was an unimportant matter.

...

A month later, Éponine ran under the rain as very thick tears grew in her eyes. She was running in the direction of Le Café Musain, for it was too late and she guessed her children, who she hadn't seen in that same amount of time, were already sleeping. Since that infamous night when, in front of Theodule and Aunt Gillenormand, her grandfather had announced that Éponine was going to get married with somebody he had already chosen, things had gotten complicated for her.

To begin with, she was constantly monitored by Aunt Gillenormand, who always wanted to know what she was doing, and by her own grandfather, who would make her stay with him on his bureau as he signed papers and pretended having a conversation with her.

Also, trying to convince Monsieur Gillenormand that he was "the best option" for his granddaughter, Theodule went to visit her every day. He would bring her flowers and keep her busy with empty conversations all afternoon. He didn't even care about the girl, what he truly wanted was her copious dowry and inheritance.

He had inherited quite a rent from his family but he had been way to stupid and had spent it all on drinking, betting and women. Now, living off of the charity that his dear Aunt Gillenormand gave him monthly and drowning with debts, this was the best option.

That night, as Éponine ran, she though the situation had turned unbearable. She missed the children, she missed her brother, she missed Les Amis...she missed Enjolras and she didn't want to pretend another conversation with Theodule or Aunt Gillenormand. That day, as it was quite rainy, her cousin couldn't go and visit, so she simply escaped.

Once at Le Café Musain, she was received by both Musichetta and Madame Houcheloup, who knew too well to ask any question. Le Café was already empty and she mentally scolded herself for thinking that somebody in their right mind would walk towards that place under the rain. Anyhow, she could breath peace in that place and it felt really good.

With a blanket draped over her shoulders, she sat down and explained to the women that her grandparent and her aunt had been watching over her and she couldn't go anywhere. They, in return, told them how the children had missed her but that everyone had tried their best to have everything under control.

"There are two new kids and they're so anxious to meet you!" Musichetta exclaimed.

"Have you been receiving the food Simone and I send you?" she asked.

"Yes, the baker and the butcher visit every week and we prepare everything for them," Madame Houcheloup said, "the kids are very happy and they miss you a whole lot."

Éponine started to tear up a little but, before she could say anything else, someone came from the rooms upstairs. It was Enjolras, who was about to go and take a walk under the rain to clear his mind. He had received a letter from his father, the first one in two years, asking him to visit his old house immediately. But, upon seeing Éponine, who hadn't left his mind throughout the last month of absence, he forgot everything. Being far away from her, he thought clearly about what he felt and he ended up with a hopeless jumble in his heart and mind. He was absolutely in love.

As he saw her face, he ran to her side, kissing her hand softly. This made Musichetta and Madame Houcheloup giggle a little.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Enjolras! I missed you very much!" she said as she stood up and hugged him tightly. Enjolras hugged her back, his heart pounding hard on his chest. For the first time since he kissed her on the cheek, she felt a strange fluttering in her heart.

"We'll leave you alone," Madame Houcheloup said as she pushed her daughter upstairs.

Once they were completely alone, he dared to kiss her forehead. This time, they simply looked into each other's eyes, happy that nobody dared to interrupt them. She hugged him even tighter and, for some reason, they both felt they belonged in each other's arms. They sat down, their hands intertwined.

"Enjolras...it's been an awful month," she said.

"What happened?" he asked, worried.

"First of all, where's Marius? He hasn't written to me not even once in the whole month!"

"Well...do you remember that girl he saw at the children's house the first day we visited there?"

"Yes...Cosette and Monsieur Valjean, who promised to help but never went back..."

"Marius and the girl fell in love," he tried to explain.

"WHAT?!"

"I guess he would explain it better than I can," Enjolras said with a frown.

"I'm sure not even Marius can explain it! But well...at least he has the chance to choose," she said, lowering both her voice and her face.

Enjolras cupped her face and made her look at him. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and the sight broke his heart.

"Grandfather wants me to get married...soon...he arranged it," she said.

Enjolras looked at her wide-eyed. He hadn't even thought of that possibility and now, it was in front of him.

"Do you know the man?" he asked, his face turning read with fury.

"Grandfather hasn't said it yet...but I think the most probable is that I end up with my cousin Theodule," she said, her face bitter and sad.

Enjolras stood up quietly and walked throughout the room, his hands in his pockets.

"What about...Les Amis and the revolution?" she asked. He didn't answer.

Enjolras was trying to make a decision fast and, when he did, even he was surprised by his actions. He walked towards Éponine, knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"I love you," he said, "it's not easy for me to say this. But I love you with all my heart Éponine. I've known you for a little while but...does it even matter?"

Éponine nodded, tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hands. "I love you too, Enjolras."

He cupped her head with his hands. "Éponine...is this true?"

The girl nodded furiously.

"Then marry me," he said with determination, "choose me and I'll choose you...and we'll make the world a better place, together."

Éponine nodded again, this time, she casted him a smile; she knew this wasn't possible yet she wished, at least just for a few minutes, to be happy. In response, Enjolras kissed her...on the lips. She was surprised and didn't know what to do, until she simply let go and answered the kiss.

Then, as they breathed heavily, he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'll finally get married to my Patria," he confessed, leaving her both confused and happy.


End file.
